Flashdisk
by Viselle
Summary: Sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru yang mempertemukan kita hari ini.


Di sudut jalan, tepat di bagian ujung deretan ruko berlantai dua ada sebuah kafe bernama _Garcia_. Di kafe ini pengunjungnya bisa memesan berbagai olahan dari kopi, mulai dari minuman hingga _cake_. Kafe ini juga dilengkapi layanan _wifi_ gratis serta sebuah perpustakaan kecil di bagian samping yang dapat dinikmati sesuka hati oleh para tamu. Oleh karenanya kafe ini menjadi salah satu tempat favorit anak remaja untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekadar untuk berkumpul bersama teman. Pemiliknya adalah seorang wanita muda berambut pirang, bernama Alexandra Garcia.

 _Garcia_ tak hanya dikenal sebagai rumah kopi dan tempat berkumpul, tetapi juga sebagai tempat berseminya bunga-bunga cinta. Tak percaya? Lihat saja sepasang muda-mudi yang duduk di bagian sudut kafe. Meski kelihatannya mereka sedang adu mulut, namun sebenarnya mereka pasangan kekasih. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, pemuda bertubuh besar dengan rambut hitam-kemerahan itu jadian dengan gadis manis berambut cokelat di depannya. Atau lirik saja pasangan yang tengah larut dalam hening di sudut lainnya, pemuda berkacamata dan gadis berambut panjang itu memang terlihat saling mendiamkan, tetapi sebenarnya mereka sedang menikmati musik bersama, dengan sebelah _earphone_ di telinga masing-masing. Kedua pasangan itu merupakan sedikit contoh dari pasangan-pasangan lain yang lahir akibat pertemuan di kafe ini. Dan hari ini sepertinya akan ada pasangan baru yang lahir di Garcia.

...

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 _ **Flashdisk**_

by

 **Ann**

…

Main chara : OC, Kuroko Tetsuya.

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri), Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru yang mempertemukan kita hari ini._

...

Mata cokelat di balik kacamata _frameless_ itu tak beralih dari layar laptop, sama sekali tidak memedulikan suara-suara yang berasal dari sekitarnya. Narahashi Yui, gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna kayu manis itu begitu fokus pada apa yang sedang ia kerjakan di laptopnya, sehingga suasana kafe yang semakin ramai tak mengganggunya sama sekali. Tentu saja ia harus fokus dan berkonsentrasi penuh karena saat ini Yui sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang akan menentukan nasib pendidikan yang ia tempuh di bangku kuliah selama hampir empat tahun. Ya, Narahashi Yui kini tengah berkutat dengan tugas akhir kuliah, atau yang biasa disebut dengan skripsi.

Awalnya tadi ia mengerjakan skripsinya di kamar kos, namun tiba-tiba listrik padam dan ia terpaksa mencari tempat yang biasa menyediakan tenaga listrik untuk baterai laptopnya. Akhirnya Yui duduk manis di sudut Garcia yang tidak terlalu ramai bersama laptop dan kedua temannya.

Sementara gadis 22 tahun itu tengah dipusingkan dengan tiga bab awal skripsinya yang harus segera diselesaikan lalu dikumpulkan agar dapat maju sidang proposal, dua temannya, Fuko dan Yuki asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati kopi dan _cake._

"Kau tidak mau minum, Yui-chan?" Fuko menyodorkan segelas _ice latte_ ke arah Yui. Yui tidak menyahut, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

"Jangan diganggu," ujar Yuki. Fuko menarik kembali gelas yang disodorkannya, lalu menyeruput isinya. "Hey, itu kan punya Yui," tegur Yuki.

"Ups! Salah minum." Fuko meringis, lalu berkata pada Yui, "Sorry. Yui-chan kita tukeran ya, _nggak papa_ kan?" Yui mengangguk tanpa benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang Fuko katakan.

"Thanks," ucap Fuko sementara Yuki hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Kadang tingkah spontan Fuko membuat Yuki yang tenang dan kalem tercengang dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau perlu bantuan, Yui?" Yuki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yui.

"Tidak." Kali ini Yui mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Yuki mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Fuko ia pun meminum _avocado delight-_ nya. Ia lalu terlibat obrolan seru dengan Fuko tentang sebuah film yang akan tayang di bioskop awal bulan depan.

"Selesai!" Seruan Yui menghentikan obrolan keduanya.

"Syukurlah~" ucap Fuko.

"Selamat ya." Yuki menimpali seraya menyerahkan segelas _ice mochaccino_ pada Yui.

"Eh? Aku kan pesannya _latte_?" Yui menatap bingung minuman di tangannya.

Fuko menyengir. "Kan kita tukeran? Tadi aku nggak sengaja minum punyamu," jelasnya.

Yui menelengkan kepala. "Kapan?"

Yuki menghela napas. "Kau keasyikan ngerjain skripsi makanya _ngangguk_ aja waktu Fuko tanya," ujarnya.

"Kalau nggak mau mocha biar kupesanin _latte_." Fuko sudah bersiap melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan tapi langsung dihalangi Yui.

"Yang ini aja," ujar Yui sembari meminum _mochaccino_ -nya.

"Sorry ya," ucap Fuko.

Yui hanya mengangguk sambil terus minum hingga di gelas hanya tertinggal batu es dan sedotan saja.

"Itu haus apa doyan?" ujar Fuko yang sedikit tercengang dengan kelakuan Yui yang tak biasa.

"Maklumin aja, dia baru menguras isi otaknya buat ngerjain skripsi," sahut Yuki sembari mengetik sesuatu di _keypad_ ponselnya. "Kamu kan biasanya juga begitu, minum banyak-banyak setelah selesai ngerjain sesuatu."

Rambut sebahu Fuko bergoyang-goyang saat ia mengangguk. "Ternyata skripsi memang bisa merubah orang," ujarnya.

"Kayak sendirinya aja nggak gitu," celetuk Yuki.

"Skripsi itu bikin stress," sahut Yui sambil merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Mau pergi?" tanya Yuki.

Yui mengangguk. "Pulang dulu, mau cetak proposal," sahutnya sembari memasukkan buku tebal yang ia jadikan acuan skripsi ke ranselnya.

"Listriknya kan mati." Fuko mengingatkan.

"Lagipula printermu kan rusak," ujar Yuki menambahkan.

"Aku lupa..." Gadis berkacamata itu langsung lemas seketika.

"Jangan lemes gitu dong." Fuko menepuk pelan puncak kepala Yui. "Cetak di sini aja, minta tolong sama kak Alex." Wajah Yui langsung cerah mendengar ide Fuko. " _Copy_ datanya ke _flashdisk_ , biar aku minta izin ke kak Alex dulu." Fuko berdiri dan langsung melangkah ke konter _._

Yui langsung mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ -nya dari dalam kotak pensil dan menghubungkannya ke laptop. Tak sampai satu menit salinan data sudah berpindah ke benda berwarna biru itu, dan ia langsung menyusul Fuko. "Yuki, titip laptopku," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

"Oke," sahut Yuki sembari menekan tombol _Fn_ dan _F3_ bersamaan untuk membuat laptop Yui masuk ke mode _sleep_. Setelahnya ia kembali ke layar ponsel, membuka sebuah situs _download_ lagu gratis.

Langkah Yui menuju konter sempat terhenti beberapa kali sebab suasana kafe yang semakin ramai di sore hari. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak bertabrakan dengan tamu lain dengan tangan menggenggam erat _flaskdisk_ , seolah benda kecil itu penentu kehidupannya. Butuh waktu hampir sepuluh menit bagi Yui untuk sampai di konter, dan ketika ia hampir mencapai konter langkahnya terhenti. Dunia di sekelilingnya terlupakan. Kini di mata Yui hanya ada dirinya dan pemuda berambut biru langit. Pemuda itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda yang ditaksir Yui sejak semester 3. Pemuda dengan wajah _innocent_ yang seringkali kehadirannya tak terasa. Tetapi bagi Yui kehadirannya selalu terasa, bahkan kehadiran pemuda itu bisa membuat Yui melupakan segalanya.

"Yui-channn..."

Bisikan mesra di telinganya membuat Yui tertegun. Pelan ia menolehkan kepala. Saat melihat siapa yang memanggil wajahnya langsung merengut. "Bisa nggak manggilnya dengan cara biasa?"

"Tidak," jawab Fuko sambil membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Tadi itu kau ada di dunia lain makanya harus dipanggil dengan nada khusus."

"Dunia lain? Emangnya aku setan?" Wajah Yui semakin bertekuk.

"Bukan aku yang ngomong loh," canda Fuko yang sukses membuatnya mendapat sebuah cubitan di lengan dari Yui. Tapi hal itu malah membuatnya tertawa.

"Fuko, jadi mau _nyetak_?" Suara Alexandra membuat tawa Fuko berhenti seketika.

"Ah, iya. Ayo!" Fuko langsung menarik Yui mengikuti Alexandra masuk ke ruangan staf di samping konter.

"Ini. Pakai saja laptop dan printernya," ujar Alex.

"Makasih, Kak," ujar Yui dan Fuko bersamaan.

"Setelah selesai laptop jangan dimatikan soalnya nanti mau kupakai." Alex menambahkan.

"Baik, Kak." Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di antara Fuko dan Yui. Fuko langsung menjerit karena kaget, sementara Yui yang memang menyadari kehadiran orang itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kuroko-kun sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Fuko sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Sejak tadi, kau saja yang tidak sadar, Kaminari," sahut Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa sih kau suka selalu muncul seperti itu," protes Fuko. " _Ngagetin_ tahu."

Kuroko hanya melengos, dan berbicara pada Yui. "Kau saja yang duluan."

Yui cuma bisa mengangguk karena mendadak mulutnya tak mampu berucap bahkan hanya untuk sebuah kata. Geraknya pun menjadi kikuk saat ia melangkah ke belakang meja dan mencolokkan _flashdisk_ -nya ke laptop. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat mata Kuroko mengamatinya, beberapa kali ia sempat melakukan kesalahan karena kegugupannya. Ia melirik Fuko untuk meminta bantuan, tetapi sahabatnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menahan tawa. Terlihat begitu menikmati _penderitaannya._ Yui berjanji dalam hati akan mencubit keras-keras kedua pipi gadis bermata _hazel_ itu setelah semua ini berakhir.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" Kuroko langsung mendekati Yui saat dilihatnya gadis itu kebingungan karena printernya tidak mau menyala. Dengan gerakan cepat Kuroko mengambil alih apa yang sedang dikerjakan Yui.

"Tolong bantu Yui ya, Kuroko-kun," ujar Fuko. "Aku mau cari Kagami-kun dulu." Dan gadis itu menghilang secepat ia berkata. Namun sebelum pergi ia sempat mengedipkan mata ke arah Yui, yang memperjelas maksud kepergiannya.

"Kenapa kau gugup?" tanya Kuroko sambil menghubungkan colokan printer ke stop kontak. "Apa kau takut padaku?"

"Bukan, aku tidak takut padamu," jawab Yui dengan terburu.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya. "Lalu kenapa kau gugup? Kau tak suka padaku?"

"Kau salah paham." Yui menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku bukannya tak suka padamu, malah sebaliknya—" Gadis berkacamata itu langsung menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari ia baru saja akan membongkar rahasianya sendiri.

Mata biru Kuroko mengarah ke Yui, membuat rona merah semakin nyata membayang di kulit putih Yui. "Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" tanyanya polos.

Yui terpojok. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko tanpa mengungkap bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Yui tidak seperti Fuko yang punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta langsung. Ia adalah tipe yang menyimpan perasaan dan menunggu dalam diam. "Proposalku!" celetuknya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia segera menarik laptop, membuka _file_ laporannya dan langsung mencetak semua halaman. Kemudian ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan laptop dan printer.

Yui menunggu dengan tidak sabar halaman demi halaman yang dikeluarkan printer, sementara di sampingnya sepasang mata sewarna langit terus memandanginya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu," ujar Yui dengan wajah yang memanas.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku memandangimu? Bukannya kau dari tadi sibuk dengan proposalmu?"

"A-aku..." Yui terselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko oleh printer yang membunyikan peringatan kertas habis. Ia menarik kertas dari laci dan meletakkannya di printer. Tak berapa lama mesin cetak itu kembali beroperasi.

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara pelan dari printer. Dua orang manusia di ruangan ruangan itu, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Terutama Yui, gadis itu sibuk berdoa agar cetakannya cepat selesai dan ia bisa segera pergi. Berdekatan dengan Kuroko terlalu lama membuat perasaannya tak karuan.

"Boleh kupakai laptopnya?" Kuroko memecah kesunyian.

"Ah, i-iya." Yui menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Kuroko mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ -nya dari saku celananya. Ia baru menyadari jika _flaskdisk_ miliknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan milik Yui ketika ia mencolokkan alat penyimpan data itu di laptop.

Sementara itu printer mengeluarkan halaman pertama proposal Yui dan kemudian pencetakan selesai. Yui langsung mengumpulkan semua hasil cetakan dan menjepitnya dengan binder clip. "Aku sudah selesai," ujarnya tak sabar, "bisa tolong tutup _file_ -ku dan keluarkan _flashdisk-_ nya."

Kuroko mengangguk, tanpa kata ia melakukan apa yang Yui minta. "Sudah," ujarnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Makasih," ucap Yui sambil memcabut _flasdisk_ -nya. "Aku duluan," ujarnya seraya pergi dengan terburu. Begitu terburunya ia sampai tak menoleh lagi saat Kuroko memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Yui langsung kembali ke mejanya, dan begitu melihat Fuko ia langsung melakukan apa yang sudah ia niatkan sejak tadi. Setelah meletakkan laporan dan _flashdisk_ -nya di meja, kedua tangan Yui langsung menangkap pipi Fuko yang agak _chubby,_ dan langsung mencubitnya keras-keras. Ia baru melepaskan tangannya setelah Fuko meminta maaf padanya.

"Rasakan!" Yui mendengus sebal sembari duduk di samping Yuki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki padanya.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan padaku," sahut Fuko sambil menggosok kedua pipinya yang memerah yang langsung mendapat lirikan memperingatkan dari Yuki.

"Harusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku tadi," keluh Yui.

" _Sorry,_ kupikir itu ide bagus. Kan jarang kali kau punya kesempatan berdua saja dengan Kuroko-kun." Fuko membela diri. "Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kuroko-kun sampai kau semarah ini?" Ia menambahkan dengan berbisik. Yuki pun pasang telinga agar tak melewatkan jawaban Yui.

Wajah Yui memanas saat teringat obrolannya dan Kuroko di ruangan tadi. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia menarik gelas yang ada di dekatnya dan langsung meminum isinya tanpa peduli siapa pemiliknya.

"Pasti ada apa-apa." Yuki beringsut mendekati Yui. "Ayo katakan, ada apa?" Fuko menambahkan. "Dan omong-omong tadi kau minum _latte-_ ku."

"A-aku ... tidak..."

"Narahashi."

Suara itu membuat ketiga kepala di meja itu tertoleh. Ketiganya tertegun sesaat ketika mendapati siapa yang berdiri di dekat meja mereka.

"Kuroko-kun?" Fuko yang pertama kali berhasil bersuara. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Narahashi," jawabnya datar.

"Oh!" Pandangan Fuko langsung beralih ke Yui. "Kuroko-kun ingin bicara denganmu, Yui-chan," ujarnya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Yui.

"Ah, iya. Maaf..." Yui gelagapan. "Kau ada perlu denganku, Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya gugup.

"Ya," jawab Kuroko. "Sepertinya _flashdisk_ kita tertukar." Ia menambahkan seraya meletakkan benda berwarna biru yang dibawanya ke atas meja. "Yang kau bawa tadi punyaku."

Yui meraih _flashsdisk_ yang tadi ia letakkan bersama proposalnya. Setelah mengamati alat penyimpanan data itu ia baru menyadari jika benda itu bukanlah miliknya, karena di bagian sisinya tidak terdapat bekas coretan spidol. "Ya, kurasa memang tertukar," ujarnya malu sembari menyerahkan _flashdisk_ itu pada Kuroko. "Maaf."

"Tak apa," sahut Kuroko. "Malah sebenarnya aku senang _flashdisk_ kita tertukar," tambahnya. Yui menatap bingung pemuda bermata biru itu. "Aku jadi punya alasan bicara denganmu." Kalimat terakhir Kuroko sukses membuat wajah Yui memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Yuki menjawil Fuko, memberi isyarat pada temannya itu untuk pergi. Lalu perlahan-lahan keduanya berpindah ke meja di sebelah yang masih kosong.

"Teman-temanmu memang baik," ujar Kuroko sembari menempati kursi yang ditinggalkan Fuko.

Yui langsung celingukan mencari kedua temannya itu, dan langsung memelototi keduanya ketika menemukan mereka.

"Kita terancam kena cubit nih," bisik Fuko sembari menggosok pipinya.

Yuki hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kita lihat saja nanti," ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membalas sebuah pesan lalu menyimpannya kembali setelah selesai.

"Semoga saja tidak," ujar Fuko sambil memerhatikan Yui dari jauh. "O ya, kapan Midorin datang?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Yuki ceria.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Fuko. "Ditinggal sendiri deh," gerutunya.

Yuki tak sempat membalas komentar Fuko karena obrolan di meja sebelah mulai memasuki fase yang tak mungkin dilewatkan.

"Kau gugup lagi," ujar Kuroko.

"T-tidak," sahut Yui cepat. Seketika ia terdiam karena suara yang keluar dari mulutnya jelas menyatakan kegugupannya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau gugup, tapi sepertinya itu kesalahanku."

Yui menggeleng kuat. "Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. A-aku hanya..." Kemudian ia terdiam, tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucap. Di saat seperti ini rasanya ingin sekali Yui memiliki lidah seperti Fuko, yang selalu bisa mengatakan apa saja yang ada di kepalanya.

"Narahashi." Yui mengangkat wajahnya. "Ayo kita mulai berteman."

"Eh?" Mata di balik kacamata _frameless_ itu membulat terkejut.

"Selama ini kita hanya sekadar kenal, tak benar-benar berteman, ya kan?" Yui mengangguk. "Kurasa kalau kita sudah berteman dan mulai akrab kau tidak akan gugup lagi saat bersamaku. Bahkan mungkin kau nantinya jadi suka padaku."

"Aku memang sudah suka padamu!" teriak Yui dalam hati. Namun karena sifat pemalunya pernyataan itu tidak mampu ia keluarkan saat itu kepada Kuroko.

"Bagaimana Narahashi, kau mau berteman denganku?" Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera disambut oleh Yui. "Ayo berteman." Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Kuroko yang biasanya datar ketika tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Yui.

Untuk sementara mereka akan berteman dulu, tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang jelas kebahagiaan selalu menghampiri mereka yang mau berusaha mendapatkannya.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Halo dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah melewatkan waktu untuk membaca fanfik ini. Dan maaf apabila di dalamnya masih terdapat banyak kekurangan.

Fanfik ini spesial untuk adik saya, Yui-chan yang sedang menghadapi peliknya tugas akhir alias skripsi. Semoga fanfik ini bisa menjadi penghibur di tengah kesibukan kamu bergelut dengan angka ya, Dek. Dan semoga sidangnya sukses, lancar jaya, dan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Sign,

Ann *-*


End file.
